


La visita

by The13thVessel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thVessel/pseuds/The13thVessel





	La visita

La lluvia golpeaba violentamente los cristales del ático del doctor Carter. Miraba con la mirada apagada la ciudad a través de los ventanales. Aquel día reflejaba bastante bien su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Pegó una calada al cigarrillo que estaba fumando y expulsó lentamente el humo.

A pesar de estar desaliñado, con el pelo mal peinado y con una barba de más de tres días sin arreglar, seguía teniendo un cierto atractivo, cómo si un aura de gloria le envolviese.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Ah, sí, el refrigerador, dónde guardaba a todas sus presas. La verdad es que Carter no sólo había estudiado medicina y después se había formado como cirujano porque le apasionase el tema. También adoraba cortar y sesgar la carne, le producía un placer casi sexual, y qué mejor manera de aprender cómo hacerlo que volverse cirujano.

Cogió un paquete que había en una de las baldas y le olisqueó. Oh, sí. Ese brazo era el brazo de Jimmy Fox, un pequeño niño que olía demasiado bien, sus costillas le supieron a gloria.

Carter guardaba una pequeña despensa privada dónde siempre tenía algo a mano para poder cocinar en caso de que apareciese alguna visita inesperada.

Justo cómo acababa de ocurrir.

—Por favor, Carter, un poco de decencia, que tienes visita.

El interlocutor de la voz apareció prácticamente de la nada. Era un joven, con el pelo negro y vestido con traje, aunque ese traje era tapado por una especie de capa negra, que ondeaba creando formas extrañas en el aire. Pero lo más extraños eran sus ojos. Totalmente negros, no había ni una pizca de blanco en aquellos ojos.

—Vaya, vaya, Sombra, que agradable… Sorpresa.

El joven se sentó en la encimera, su sombra, al igual que su capa creaba formas extrañas, manos, caras gritando, a veces se podía adivinar una silueta demoniaca.

—Oh, Carter, Carter, querido, sabías muy bien que te iba a visitar, ¿verdad?

El cirujano sacó del refrigerador unos trozos de carne y comenzó a cortarlos mientras prestaba atención a su interlocutor.

—Algo me olía, sí, ¿vienes a matarme? ¿A darme algún consejo o a ayudarme?

Sombra rio ante las palabras de Carter.

—Por favor Carter, ahórrate el juego de parecer inocente. Me envía Bachio, sabe que fuiste tú el que mató a su hijo y que probablemente el que le devoró.

Carter continuó aderezando la carne atento a las palabras de Sombra.

—¿Hay alguna prueba de ello? O sólo son suposiciones

—Suposiciones pero venga, Carter, sabes quién soy, sabes qué soy, puedo averiguarlo en segundos.

—Así que la mafia me quiere muerto, y envía a su demonio personal para avisarme de ello.

—Oh, no, para nada, este aviso es totalmente ajeno a Bachio, te aviso porque en cierta parte me caes bien. Eres un asesino infame, te buscan y te escondes bien. Eso me gusta, puedes llamarlo camaradería entre dos depredadores. 

Carter soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de Sombra.

—Camadería, dices. Yo sólo soy un asesino y un caníbal. Tú eres literalmente un demonio, y te alimentas de las almas de aquellos a los que matas.

—Detalles Carter, detalles. —El demonio se acercó a Carter. —Bajo mi punto de vista puedes hacer dos cosas. Huir y esconderte, temeroso de que Bachio te encuentre y en algún momento tener que lidiar conmigo, momento en el que disfrutaré matándote y devorándote. O intentar enfrentarte a él y matarle, hacerte con el control de la mafia y poder disfrutar de lo mejor de la más alta sociedad, mientras disfrutas de tu hobby con impunidad. Hagas lo que hagas, yo me divertiré.

Carter paró de cocinar, meditando las palabras de Sombra.

—¿Puedo fiarme de ti?

—Puedes fiarte si quieres, pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que si bien gozo de una gran libertad por parte de Bachio, también estoy atado a él. Así que dime, Carter, ¿puedes fiarte de mí? Lo mismo sólo he venido a entretenerte mientras llegan los hombres de Bachio a meterte un balazo en la cabeza. O a jactarme del hecho de que tu pequeño juego ha acabado. Has jodido a los grandes. Ahora los grandes te joderán a ti. Disfruta de tu pequeño manjar, porque puede que sea lo último que hagas.

Tras esas palabras, Sombra desapareció de la habitación. Carter apuró lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y siguió cocinando.

Cuando Bachio y los sicarios llegaron, Carter les estaba esperando con la mesa puesta, con un festín de carne preparado. Aquella iba a ser su última cena, si iba a perder, al menos quería ver la cara de Bachio al reencontrarse con la cabeza de su hijo. Esperaba que le gustasen las cabezas asadas.


End file.
